


Bae Bae

by FreeShavocadoo



Series: SWORD songfics [9]
Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Songfic, Tooth Rotting Fluff, diehard romantics, sneaky Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeShavocadoo/pseuds/FreeShavocadoo
Summary: Ice is a die-hard romantic and Jesse is just going whichever way his head and heart take him. Usually, though, that's into Ice's arms.Inspired by the song; 'Bae Bae' by BigBang





	Bae Bae

_I’m in love,_

_I’m blind with love babe._

_No pants on, with a white shirt babe,_

_Are you human or an angel?_

_Oh Jesus, babe,_

_You’re dazzling babe,_

_Sunglass babe._

_My mind is so out of it,_

_I’m possessed by you._

_Blood is rushing to that one place again,_

_It’s dangerous,_

_You’re so dangerous babe._

_Save me babe,_

_Call the police, babe._

 

Prison gave a man a lot of time to think about his priorities and Jesse was no exception. Whilst he may have seemed relatively on top of everything by the time he got out, there were certain aspects of his life that he always felt were beyond his control as much as it irritated him. Ice was one of those wildcards, always present in Jesse’s life in some way or another but never predictable, just as likely to declare his love for Jesse in a rap song as he was to buy them matching t-shirts because ‘they just screamed _us,_ Jess’. People were often surprised by their relationship and Jesse couldn’t blame them, he was as tumultuous as a storm and Ice was much like his name, chill and cool even when he ought to be furious. Perhaps, Jesse thinks, this is why they work so well together. Whenever he’d have one of his moods, Ice would instantly swing into his room with some candles and light them all around Jesse’s room, turning the lights off and lying with him for a while. It doesn’t matter how much Jesse loves Ice, he still struggles to speak about his feelings, so Ice just staying beside him even without saying a word means the world.

It was hard to pretend like he was made of stone when Ice would walk into the room and its like the sun was suddenly illuminating the entire club, with Ice’s smile that could stop traffic and probably Jesse’s heart if he wasn’t used to it by now. Whilst every edge of Jesse was hard-edged, Ice was soft in all the right ways, malleable to Jesse’s roughness and his edges in a way Jesse knows nobody else would ever be. It was almost like he could feel the anger seeping from his bones when he’s sat in Ice’s lap, arms circled around his neck, revelling in the familiar smell of him and the feel of Ice’s hands on his hips. He knows he has a princess complex, yet Ice entertains him for it anyway, always content with Jesse sprawling over him and demanding he gets his hair stroked or his shoulders rubbed. Jesse would feel guilty about it at this point if he didn’t know Ice loved being able to make people happy, something Jesse could barely relate to. His love for Ice was by no means a get but never give situation, even if sometimes he wondered why Ice would stay with someone who was barely a shred as benevolent as he was.

As soon as Ice walked into the room they both practically occupied at this point, Jesse could rarely contain himself, flinging himself on Ice with such force it should’ve knocked him over, if he was a lesser man. Jesse knows Ice isn’t a lesser man though, especially when his arms instantly hook under his thighs in a way that has Jesse’s head reeling and his pupils dilating dangerously. Right on cue, always at exactly the right time, Ice puts him onto the bed with gentle hands and gentler words that make Jesse melt in a way he’d never admit to a living soul. Then he moves layers of his own clothes off piece by piece to reveal what Jesse has always known to be true, his boyfriend is beautiful, his boyfriend is selfless and his boyfriend is _his_.

He could get drunk on that feeling forever.

_Baby, baby, can you stay beautiful like you are right now?_

_So my heart can race even after time passes._

_Baby, baby, don’t wither, this is all for the selfish me._

_You have to stay just as you are right now._

It didn’t matter much that it had been so long since they’d first met, Jesse loves Ice the same way he did mere months after meeting him. Months seems like a lie deep down though, part of Jesse thinks he knew Ice would be the one for him as soon as Ice smiled at him the first time, warm eyes and secretive glances. Jesse had never had that kind of feeling with anyone before. Not that he hadn’t had plenty of partners before Ice, yet they all seemed void in comparison. Jesse’s life had been an upbringing of assuming the worst of people and usually being proven right in the end, strings of questionable relationships and terrible endings. Perhaps Ice was the light at the end of the tunnel, perhaps this is why Jesse knew Ice was the one for him. It made him feel selfish sometimes, to want to be the only one Ice ever looked at like that, or held like that, yet Ice never belittled him for it. When Jesse cried after they had sex for the first time, Ice didn’t berate him but was instantly concerned at the prospect that he may have hurt him, as if he could ever. Jesse never found it easy to explain to Ice that being touched the way Ice touched him was a blessing to Jesse, to be treated with nothing but love and affection without the prospect of it being snatched away at the last second. Yet, Ice always understood anyway.

 

_Your eyes are pretty like a deer,_

_My princess._

_When you laugh at me it’s so chic,_

_Are you crazy?_

_You’re a natural beauty, so unique, so unique,_

_My perfect dear, be my muse._

_We’re so comfortable together,_

_I’m gaining so much weight._

_My body wraps around yours so perfectly,_

_You’re forever 25 to me,_

_Won’t ever change babe._

For Ice, life was all about balance. Like the perfect rap song, there needed to be a smooth beat and an enticing rhythm along with sound lyrics and good flow. His Mighty Warriors were his rap song, of course, though Jesse was always just above and beyond any explanation for him. With a smirk that never seemed to end and twinkling, mischievous eyes, he was a danger in of himself. Ice wouldn’t have been the first man to fall victim to a shark grin and barbed words, to be in awe of Jesse’s golden skin and dark tattoos. Jesse knew he was beautiful, of course, describing himself as ‘God’s gift to the population’. The worst part was, Ice couldn’t disagree with him. Not only was Jesse beautiful in every superficial sense of the word, he was exactly what Ice had needed when they’d first met. Jesse always hated when Ice would say it but Jesse was his muse, always.

Seeing Jesse at home in the Funk Jungle wasn’t comparable to any other feeling, knowing that this was an idea they’d come up with all those years ago when they’d barely had enough to get by. Now it was a reality and Jesse was finally by his side, even if sometimes he struggled a bit to acclimatise to the environment outside of prison. He loved to dance by himself, knowing Ice was always watching him, as if he could ever tear his eyes away from Jesse swinging his hips around on the dancefloor. Ice knew Jesse lost himself to music the same way he did, eyes closed and lips mouthing the words slowly and just letting his body move wherever he felt like it. It was always effortless for him, yet it was the sexiest thing in the world to Ice, to see Jesse so happy and relaxed and completely lost in the atmosphere. The atmosphere that they’d fought to get to for years. Sometimes when Ice would join him to dance with him, it was like there was nobody else in the room with them and it was just Ice and Jesse all over again. Ice knows Jesse always teases him for it, as do all the others, but he was a diehard romantic.

The phrase ‘childhood sweethearts’ was always thrown about a lot, but Ice secretly agrees with what Bernie sometimes says about him and Jesse. They were practically childhood sweethearts. He knew more about Jesse than he did about the ways of the world when they’d first met, starting to care less about the money lining his pockets and more about the people he surrounded himself with. He and Jesse were by no means traditionally _good_ people, yet they had their own code of honour. He’d made a promise on Jesse’s 21 st birthday that he would never leave his side and the day Jesse went to Rasen, Ice felt completely alone, regardless of all the family he had around him. By the time he’d come back he was different, rougher round the edges and less trustful than he’d been before, which was a big achievement. Yet when Ice would wrap his arms around Jesse’s waist and nuzzle his face softly against Jesse’s neck, having to lean down ever so slightly, Jesse’s cheeks would flush with colour and he’d grin happily. There was nothing quite like touching Jesse, Ice thinks, someone so responsive in all the right ways. Sometimes when Jesse would be overwhelmed after sex, Ice would just hold him close and let Jesse curl around him like ivy, rubbing down his back and kissing all over his face. He was glad, deep down, that he could be a source of safety and comfort for Jesse.

He didn’t ever want that to change.

_Baby, baby, can you stay beautiful like you are right now?_

_So my heart can race even after time passes._

_Baby, baby, don’t wither, this is all for the selfish me._

_You have to stay just as you are right now._

 

It had only been a few months since Jesse’s return yet Ice still found himself savouring the feeling of Jesse’s weight on top of him in the morning, the familiar soft snores and whines when he’d wriggle around until he was in a comfortable position. He’d find himself just memorising Jesse all over again, the hard curves of Jesse’s muscles, the dark ink of his tattoos spanning across his back, the wavy tangled mess of blonde hair. It was like every morning he was falling in love all over again. There was nothing traditional about any aspect of Ice or his life, yet, he knew his commitment to Jesse was of paramount importance to him. So when he slips the small gold band on Jesse’s ring finger whilst he’s asleep, he smiles to himself and wonders how long it’ll take Jesse to notice, eyes crinkling at the thought. It was easy to conceive saying he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Jesse when he’d practically spent most of his life up until this point with Jesse anyway. After Rasen, Ice didn’t want to wait any longer. Apparently, Ice gave Jesse too much credit because it took him three weeks to realise, by which point he only noticed because Pho had angrily asked him why he’d gotten engaged without telling everyone.

 

_I’m a man who’s holding a pretty flower,_

_A man who’s holding a flower called you, who everyone loves,_

_I’m drunk with your scent, getting hazy again,_

_Don’t get plucked away, please_

Like everything in the Funk Jungle, this was a family affair, with the club closed to the outside world. Sarah and Ryu had arranged the entire affair, being the two most responsible of the group. The entirety of the prison gang had insisted on decorating the place, with obnoxious wall hangings and confetti, only made worse by Bernie’s insistence to throw flower petals all over the floor as though it wasn’t a safety hazard. Technically, Ice and Jesse had already travelled elsewhere to get officially married, yet everyone had insisted on having their own version of a ceremony, all wanting to be able to be a part of it. When Jesse strolls down the stairs of the Funk Jungle with his usual attire minus a t-shirt, his leopard print coat over a bare chest, a flower crown on his head, Ice knows they’ve all pushed him for a good reason. Jesse still wears his trademark smirk, though when Brown starts humming loudly for Jesse’s decent down the stairs it breaks into a genuine, all-consuming smile. Being around all of the other people they love seems to make them both glow, none more so than Jesse who jumps into Ice’s arms having almost slipped and broken his neck on Bernie’s flower petals.

“I love you.” He whispers into Ice’s ear, as though they don’t all know that already. As though he hasn’t said it for years now. Though, Ice knows, it’s a bigger deal for Jesse to say these things out loud rather than with gestures. So he kisses him softly and swings him around in his arms, glad that Pearl has his camera out the entire time to take pictures.

He’d never want to forget this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys! Feedback always appreciated.


End file.
